


Recover from everything

by Voidself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Derek Never Left, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stiles thinks nobody cares, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidself/pseuds/Voidself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't think anybody cared, but Derek did, and Derek was not going to leave him alone until he figured out what was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recover from everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> ~Voidself

He didn’t want it to go the way it did okay? But what could he do? After all he was Stiles, and Stiles has terrible luck with everything. And he didn’t even know how it all ended so bad.

All he wanted to do was buy some new razors, bandages, and rubbing alcohol, but did it work out? Of course not. He had to find Derek Hale out of everyone while shopping for his daily torture session. But his life was just horrible so here he is now.

"Why are you buying all of that Stiles?"

Of course Stiles couldn’t lie, because Derek would obviously hear it, but he couldn’t tell him the truth either. So he did what he thought was best.

Run.

"Stiles!? Stiles where are you going?! Stiles!?"

He could hear Derek calling his name, but he took advantage of the confusion because he knew once Derek started running after him, he would have no chance.

He got to his jeep in record time and sped off as fast as Roscoe would allow it.

He got to his house without a hint of Derek, so he peacefully and slowly entered the house and went up to his room. But he didn’t expect what was in his room.

  
In his bed, was Derek Hale holding his old blood covered razors, and bandages, with a look that made Stiles flinch and want to cry.

He just stood there gaping at Derek, breathing deeply and slowly. He stood there for what felt like hours, but where only seconds until Derek was right in front of him holding his arms and pulling up his sleeves up revealing endless lines across his both arms.

  
"Why didn’t you tell anyone?" Derek whispered

"Why didn’t you tell me?!" Now he was shouting, and Stiles could only stand there with silent tears running down his face, shame pooling off of him in waves.

  
"I didn’t want anyone to know how weak I was, how weak I am, I didn’t want anyone seeing how stupid and broken I am, I didn’t want to worry the pack, because that would only prove that they were right about me being a weak, fragile, stupid, and defenseless human, that thinks he is good enough to run with wolves that clearly don’t need him."

That was what Stiles answered before sliding down the wall, and breaking into tears, again revealing how weak he was.

  
Every word that came out of Stiles’ mouth broke his heart into a million pieces, word after word over and over again.

He couldn’t believe that Stiles thought that of himself, he always saw a sarcastic, annoying, happy, clumsy, and hyperactive teenager full of words and endless sassy remarks. But seeing Stiles like that, all broken, sad and damaged only made him see that it was all Stiles façade so that no one would worry about him and think he was weak. That he was like that to cover up all of his problems.

  
"Stiles…. You should’ve said something, the pack would have helped you, and don’t you dare to say that you didn’t want to worry anyone because I will literally rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek was in the verge of tears, but he had to convince Stiles that he wasn’t worthless nor weak.

He knew Stiles didn’t believe him so he had to say something he never told anyone that he knew about Stiles, and he knew that if what he was about to say didn’t reassure Stiles, nothing would.

He took a deep breath. And said:

  
"Stiles… you are neither weak nor worthless. You are the braves and strongest person I have ever met. You are smart, and beautiful and sarcastic, and definitely not worthless you hear me?? Because I don’t think that a weak person would be able to go through everything that you have and still be sane. You are so selfless, that even when you are scared out of your mind you still are willing to put your life in the line for anyone that needs help, you don’t care what happens to you as long as everybody else is ok, and if that is not being strong, then I don’t know what it is."

And at that Stiles looked up to Derek with tear stained cheeks and red bloodshot eyes and hugged Derek so hard that he was sure it would have knocked the air out of him if he wasn’t a werewolf.

  
"Now, come on we have to throw this away, have you cleaned up, and then we are going to the loft okay?"

And Stiles could only nod and give a watery smile to Derek as he let Derek pick him up bridal style and take him to the bathroom where he took a shower, and got ready to go to Derek’s loft.

Derek knew that it would take some time for Stiles to heal and overcome his traumas and insecurities, but he knew it would be okay, and was happy that Stiles let him and the pack help him with his recovery.

The end.  
~Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this chapter I hope it makes it easier and more enjoyable for you guys to read, so tell me what you think.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> ~Love, Voidself


End file.
